Bye
|next = Season 3 N/A }} Bye is the thirteenth and final episode of the second season of 13 Reasons Why. It is the twenty-sixth episode of the series overall. The episode focuses on the trial of Jessica's assault, and saying goodbye to Hannah at her funeral. Synopsis One month later, Hannah's loved ones celebrate her life and find comfort in each other. Meanwhile, a brutal assault pushes one student over the edge. Plot SPOILERS AHEAD Thursday, April 18th Jessica gives a speech at Bryce's sentencing. Afterwards, to the dismay of everyone present, Bryce is convicted, but is sentenced to only three months probation because the judge doesn't want to "do any more damage" to Bryce and says that they should both be more careful in the future. Monty is interviewed by the police about all the harrassment he caused to everyone, and denies all of it. Justin, sentenced to six months probation, is remanded because he can't be released unless it's into custody of a guardian. Lainie tells Jessica that they are working to get a court order to keep Bryce away from her and looking for a way to get Justin out. Clay asks if her firm would be upset about this but she tells him that she left the firm. Zach finds Bryce cleaning out his gym locker, Bryce tells him he is transferring to Hillcrest. Zach learns that Bryce is going to the dance with Chlöe stating that they are still dating; Bryce tells him "Loyalty, it's a thing." angry that he didn't stick by him and "keep him clean". Tyler returns to school after having been in a diversion program. He runs into Mackenzie and asks her to the dance but learns that she's dating a guy named Eric. Andrew and Olivia Baker meet with a priest to book a church for Hannah's service. Clay returns to the tattoo shop and completes his semi-colon tattoo. Friday, April 19th Everyone except Sheri (unknown reason) and Justin (not released yet) attend Hannah's service. The Priest, Olivia, Andrew and Clay give a speech. Clay hallucinates Hannah at her funeral as he is giving his speech, Clay finishes by saying that he loves her and lets her go. After he tells her that he loves her and lets her go, the hallucination gets up and leaves the church into a bright, white light. After the service, Clay briefly talks with the priest about Hannah before heading over to Monet's where everyone else was for Hannah's wake. Alex asks Jessica to the Spring Fling and she confirms that they are dating. Justin arrives with Lainie to everyone's surprise. Olivia talks to Ryan and tells him that she's been thinking about doing some traveling. Lainie leaves Clay and Justin alone so that they can talk. Clay asks Justin if he would like to be adopted by them (the Jensens). Justin says yes. Outside the cafe, Seth sits in his car looking angrily at Justin–unfortunately, he's found him. Monty talks to Bryce about doing something to Tyler since he cost them the season. Bryce says that they aren't going to do anything because he's on probation. He tells Monty that they're done and to leave him alone despite Monty wanting to make it right. Tyler tells Cyrus that being away was really good for him. Cyrus asks if they're alright and Tyler says yes. Tyler asks if he wants to go to another show and Cyrus says he doesn't think so. Justin asks Clay if he's going to the dance and Clay says he doesn't go to dances. But he gives in and tells Justin that he'll go with him. Olivia comes to say goodbye to Clay. She tells him that she's moving to New York because it was Hannah's dream. Before she leaves, she shows Clay a list that she found on one of the computers. It's a bunch of reasons why Hannah shouldn't have killed herself that Hannah wrote. Clay's on there twice, as "Clay" and as "Helmet", here, Olivia finds out Hannah's nickname for him. Tyler is in the boy's bathroom alone when Monty and two of his friends attack him by smashing his face into a mirror and onto a ceramic sink. They force him into one of the stalls and dunk his head into the toilet as Tyler apologizes multiple times. Monty sodomizes him with the end of a broomstick. They leave him on the bathroom floor as Tyler starts to sob in pain and agony with his pants pulled down. Later that evening, Zach and Alex play video games. Alex says he's worried about dancing with Jessica because of his brain injuries. So Zach shows him how to dance. As Clay heads to get food for dinner with his dad, Justin finds in his bag some needles and drugs that he left behind. He shoots the drugs up in his foot. It is revealed that Nina stole the Polaroids as she opens the box and burns some of them, the reasons why are unclear but assumed that she wishes it all never existed. Later we see Tyler hiding his injuries from his mother and lies to her about his day back. He goes to the bathroom and discovers that blood is coming out of his anus, this being the result of being sexually assualted by Monty. Saturday, April 20th Clay, Justin, and Tony head to the dance. Prior to going, Justin tells Clay that he needs to get laid while he is trying to do his tie, because Justin never learnt how to; Bryce always did it for him. As the others arrive at the dance, Tyler is gathering up all of his weapons and putting them into a black duffle bag. We understand from the last Season (he was also seen packing up guns) that he is now about to go through with a school shooting, from the last season he seemed to have put a pause on going through with it. The sexual assault may have pushed him over the edge. Caleb meets Tony at the dance, Clay having gotten him a guest pass. While dancing on the dance floor, Tony and Caleb run into Courtney who introduces them to her girlfriend, Tamika. Justin tells Zach that he would've been good for Hannah and that he's sorry Zach couldn't talk to him about his and Hannah's relationship. Mackenzie gets them all out onto the dance floor. Alex and Jessica dance together and finally share a kiss. Justin sees them kissing and seems sad about it. When Justin stands at a table to drink water, Bryce approaches him and offers him an alcoholic drink. They talk about Bryce's transfer and their past but Clay interrupts them and asks Justin if he's alright. Bryce says how Clay is a good kid and needs to get laid before walking away. Justin says he needs to use the bathroom and leaves. Jessica watches Justin as he heads to the boy's locker room while slow dancing with Alex. Tyler is in his car driving over to the dance. Clay is taking pictures when the song that he and Hannah slow danced to comes on. Tony leaves Caleb to find Clay due to the song. Clay made his way to the center of the dance floor when Tony approached him. Jessica and Alex approach next followed by Ryan, Zach and Courtney. They all slow dance together. When the song ends and Jessica goes to find Justin, finding him in the boys locker room. The two of them talk and end up making out and presumably have sex. Mackenzie shows Cyrus a text that she got from Tyler, we don't see it but it makes Cyrus tell Clay, who says that they have to do something. Tyler arrives at the school. Clay tells Zach, Alex, and Justin about Tyler. He tells Justin to find Jessica, lock the doors and not call the police when he goes to find Tony. Jessica runs into Chlöe in the bathroom and learns that she's pregnant. Tyler begins to strap on his ammunition and guns and puts a backpack on. Clay runs out to meet him and tries to convince him not to do what he's about to do. Tyler tells him to leave and go home. Clay tells him not to do it but Tyler says he has to. As Clay speaks to Tyler, Justin and Jessica come out but Clay shouts at them to go back inside and Tyler points his gun at them. They hurry back inside after Tyler points his gun at them. Suddenly, they can hear police sirens in the background. Clay tells him that it doesn't do any good hurting people. With difficulty he manages to get Tyler to lower his weapon, telling him that he doesn't want him to die, and that he wouldn't get out of this alive, but they will figure it out. Tony comes speeding around the corner in his car and Clay makes Tyler get into the car and takes his weapon from him. They drive off leaving Clay holding the gun. Jessica and Justin rush out of the building and run down the stairs to him, he's still holding the gun. Jessica asks him "Are you okay?" Clay in an annoyed (at the situation) voice tells her "No!". Justin asks him "This is fucked up right?", Clay confirms and Justin asks "What do we do now?". It is left there. Cast Starring *Dylan Minnette as Clay Jensen *Katherine Langford as Hannah Baker *Christian Navarro as Tony Padilla *Alisha Boe as Jessica Davis *Brandon Flynn as Justin Foley *Justin Prentice as Bryce Walker *Miles Heizer as Alex Standall *Ross Butler as Zach Dempsey *Devin Druid as Tyler Down *Amy Hargreaves as Lainie Jensen *Brian d'Arcy James as Andrew Baker *Derek Luke as Kevin Porter *Kate Walsh as Olivia Baker Guest Starring *Josh Hamilton as Matt Jensen *Matthew Alan as Seth *Chelsea Alden as Mackenzie *Ajiona Alexus as Sheri Holland *Michele Selene Ang as Courtney Crimsen *Bryce Cass as Cyrus *Wilson Cruz as Dennis Vasquez *Maria Dizzia as Mrs. Down *Tommy Dorfman as Ryan Shaver *Timothy Granaderos as Montgomery de la Cruz *Samantha Logan as Nina Jones *Mark Pellegrino as Deputy Standall *Joseph C. Phillips as Mr. Davis *Andrea Roth as Noelle Davis *Brenda Strong as Nora Walker *Jake Weber as Barry Walker *Anne Winters as Chlöe Rice *Brett Baker as Judge Franklin Purdy Trivia * This episode lightly references the #MeTooMe Too movement — Wikipedia movement, the ending scene of Jessica and Bryce's case, includes different women on the stand where Jessica is currently standing, replacing Jessica is a bunch of different female characters. It reveals that almost every woman in the series has been sexually assaulted or raped by someone. The following is a list of characters and their stories in order of appearance: ** ''Hannah Baker was raped by Bryce in a hot tub.'' ** ''Nina Jones was raped by another student, earlier in the series, she named the student: Mark Perry.'' ** ''Courtney Crimsen had an unwanted sexual encounter (shown to be, she doesn't say) with Montgomery de la Cruz. She also states that he said that if she would show her body better, people wouldn't think she was a lesbian, "he used a different word" and then he grabbed her on the inside of her thigh.'' ** ''Olivia Baker was raped, she tried to fight him but she wasn't strong enough, there was an age difference: she was 12 and he was 18.'' ** ''Sheri Holland was raped by one of the guards when she was incarcerated, her roommate rolled over and told her it happened to "most of the girls".'' ** ''Lainie Jensen was sexually harassed by one of her associates at a law firm that she worked in for two years, at the end of that year, she was let go.'' ** ''Mackenzie had an unwilling sexual encounter with a member of a family she babysat for.'' ** ''Noelle Davis, had an non-consensual sexual encounter with her second cousin. There is no shown story here, she just says who it was with.'' ** [[Season 2 Minor Characters#Jada|'Jada']] had a non-consensual sexual encounter with her youth pastor. There is also no shown story here, she just says who it was with. *This episode heavily indicated that there would be a third season to cover the cliffhangers and continuing story arcs like: **Justin stole money from Seth twice. Seth stared at him angrily from a distance, likely wanting his money back and/or revenge on Justin. **Tyler was sexually assaulted with a mop by Montgomery. Montgomery was also the one who threatened the people that were testifying. **Justin is still using heroin behind the Jensen's back, who want to adopt him. **Jessica and Justin kissed and presumably hooked up, while Jessica is dating Alex. **Tyler did an attempt at a school shooting; ***Clay and Tony helped Tyler get away; Tony drove Tyler away, it's unknown where he drove him to. ***Clay still had Tyler's gun in his hand while police sirens were approaching. ***Several students know that Tyler wanted to shoot up the school, and there's a text message to prove it. **Chlöe is revealed to be pregnant, seemingly from Bryce, and doesn't know what to do. Quotes Multimedia Soundtrack Original Music Images S02E13-Bye-001-Bryce-Walker.png S02E13-Bye-002-Nora-and-Barry.png S02E13-Bye-003-Greg-and-Noelle.png S02E13-Bye-004-Jessica-Davis.png S02E13-Bye-005-Greg-Jessica-Noelle.png S02E13-Bye-006-Jessica-and-Noelle.png S02E13-Bye-007-Deputy-Bill-Standall.png S02E13-Bye-008-Monty-and-Lawyer.png S02E13-Bye-009-Justin-Foley.png S02E13-Bye-010-Justin-and-Lainie.png S02E13-Bye-011-Justin-Foley.png S02E13-Bye-012-Clay-and-Jessica.png S02E13-Bye-013-Dennis-and-Lainie.png S02E13-Bye-014-Zach-Dempsey.png S02E13-Bye-015-Bryce-Walker.png S02E13-Bye-016-Tyler-Down.png S02E13-Bye-017-Priya-Singh.png S02E13-Bye-018-Mackenzie-and-Tyler-hugging.png S02E13-Bye-019-Mackenzie.png S02E13-Bye-020-Tyler-Down.png S02E13-Bye-021-Andy-and-Olivia.png S02E13-Bye-022-The-Priest.png S02E13-Bye-023-Clay-Jensen.png S02E13-Bye-024-Clay-and-Hannah.png S02E13-Bye-025-Clay-and-Hallucination-Hannah.png S02E13-Bye-026-Clay-Hallucination-Hannah-Tattoo.png S02E13-Bye-027-Clay-Tattoo.png S02E13-Bye-028-Clay-and-Hallucination-Hannah.png S02E13-Bye-029-Hallucination-Hannah-and-Clay.png S02E13-Bye-030-Clay-and-Hallucination-Hannah.png S02E13-Bye-031-Olivia-and-Andy.png S02E13-Bye-032-Jessica-And-Alex-Hands.png S02E13-Bye-033-Lainie-Matt-Clay.png S02E13-Bye-034-Hannah's-Funeral.png S02E13-Bye-035-Hallucination-Hannah.png S02E13-Bye-036-Clay-Jensen.png S02E13-Bye-037-Hallucination-Hannah.png S02E13-Bye-038-Clay-and-the-Priest.png S02E13-Bye-039-Clay-Jensen.png S02E13-Bye-040-Chalkboard.png S02E13-Bye-041-Alex-Standall.png S02E13-Bye-042-Jessica-Davis.png S02E13-Bye-043-Zach-and-Justin-hugging.png S02E13-Bye-043-Olivia-Baker.png S02E13-Bye-045-Courtney-and-Andy.png S02E13-Bye-046-Lainie-Clay-Justin.png S02E13-Bye-047-Lainie-Jensen.png S02E13-Bye-048-Clay-Jensen.png S02E13-Bye-049-Justin-Foley.png S02E13-Bye-050-Seth.png S02E13-Bye-051-Montgomery-de-la-Cruz.png S02E13-Bye-052-Bryce-Walker.png S02E13-Bye-053-Cyrus-and-Tyler.png S02E13-Bye-054-Cyrus.png S02E13-Bye-055-Jessica-Davis.png S02E13-Bye-056-Justin-Foley.png S02E13-Bye-057-Caleb-and-Tony.png S02E13-Bye-058-Reasons-Why-Not.png S02E13-Bye-059-Clay-and-Olivia-hugging.png S02E13-Bye-060-Clay-and-Olivia.png S02E13-Bye-061-Monty-and-Tyler.png S02E13-Bye-062-Tyler-Down.png S02E13-Bye-063-Tony-Padilla.png S02E13-Bye-064-Caleb-and-Tony-kissing.png S02E13-Bye-065-Alex-Zach.png S02E13-Bye-066-Alex-Zach.png S02E13-Bye-067-Justin-Foley.png S02E13-Bye-068-Justin-Foley.png S02E13-Bye-069-Little-Justin.png S02E13-Bye-070-Burning-Polaroids.png S02E13-Bye-070-Tyler-Down.png S02E13-Bye-071-Tyler-Down.png S02E13-Bye-073-Clay-Justin.png S02E13-Bye-073-Justin-Foley.png S02E13-Bye-075-Alex-Jessica.png S02E13-Bye-076-Courtney-Tamika.png S02E13-Bye-077-Justin-Zach.png S02E13-Bye-078-Alex-Jessica.png S02E13-Bye-079-Tyler-Down.png S02E13-Bye-080-Justin-Bryce.png S02E13-Bye-081-Alex-Jessica.png S02E13-Bye-082-Tony-Clay.png S02E13-Bye-083-Spring-Fling.png S02E13-Bye-084-Justin-Foley.png S02E13-Bye-085-Jessica-Davis.png S02E13-Bye-086-Jessica-Justin.png S02E13-Bye-087-Mackenzie.png S02E13-Bye-088-Chlöe-Rice.png S02E13-Bye-089-Jessica-Davis.png S02E13-Bye-090-Tyler's-Car.png S02E13-Bye-091-Justin-Jessica.png S02E13-Bye-091-Tyler-Down.png S02E13-Bye-092-Clay-Jensen.png S02E13-Bye-093-Tony-Padilla.png S02E13-Bye-094-Jessica-Clay-Justin.png Videos Clay's Funeral Speech 13 Reasons Why 13 Reasons Why - The Spring Fling Scene See also References Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes